Tsundere
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kata orang, Jean dan Eren hobi berkelahi. Tapi Connie rasa tidak juga. Warning: JeanEren, AU!, dan OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsundere**

 **Warning: AU!, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Kata orang, Jean dan Eren bukanlah teman baik. Tidak ada hobi jalan bersama, makan di luar, atau ngobrol sambil curhat berduaan. Mereka hanya sekedar kenalan, merangkap pula musuh bebuyutan. Connie tak pernah sekali pun absen melihat keduanya beradu argumen. Kadang juga sampai adu jotos dan berakhir masuk UKS bersamaan.

Padahal yang dipermasalahkan tidak begitu penting. Pernah bertengkar hanya karena tak sengaja bertubrukkan. Pernah pula hanya karena saling tatap. Pernah pula hanya karena duduk bersebelahan.

Orang di sekitar sudah bosan menengahi. Paling dibiarkan beberapa menit baru memanggil Mikasa untuk melerai.

Habis—

Akhir-akhir ini, asik juga menonton keduanya bergumul di lantai. Saling hina dan main tangan. Kadang juga sampai guling-gulingan kalau lantai tidak berbatu dan berduri.

Seperti di parkiran motor pagi ini, lapangan basket kemarin sore, atau di kantin sekolah beberapa hari lalu.

Kata orang, Jean dan Eren itu tak pernah pilih-pilih tempat dalam berkelahi. Mau ramai, atau sepi juga dijabani. Meski guru sekolah menonton sekali pun, mulut mereka tak berhenti merapal makian.

Levi- _sensei_ pernah beberapa kali mencubit bibir keduanya. Atau pernah pula menampar bokong keduanya dengan penggaris kayu yang selalu ia bawa.

Tapi mau Jean ataupun Eren tetap saja tak pernah kapok. Bilangnya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi. Sudah menulis 50 halaman permohonan maaf pun tetap saja tidak ada perubahan.

Eren bilang semua karena Jean yang selalu mengatainya seperti kera. Jean bilang karena Eren selalu mengatainya seperti kuda.

Kalau Armin bilang sih karena keduanya hanya bisa menyampaikan afeksi melalui hujatan.

Saling sayang tapi malu kalau harus terang-terangan.

Eren sempat menyanggah, katanya najis. Jean juga sama. Tapi Connie tau, ucapan Armin ada benarnya.

(Meski najis, Eren dan Jean sempat merona meski sesaat. Sempat saling lirik lalu langsung buang muka bersamaan.)

Connie juga tau kalau Jean dan Eren ada hubungan. Sempat tak sengaja mendengar Jean menyatakan perasaan pada Eren di ruang kelas sepi, seminggu yang lalu.

Dan—

Eren bilang ia juga sama.

Suka Jean katanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan * _bows_ *

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsundere**

 **(Side S** t **ory)**

 **Warning: AU!, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Eren melamun.

Jean barusan bilang, dari satu sampai sepuluh, tingkat sayangnya pada Eren sudah mencapai angka sepuluh. Tapi tiap kali bertemu, tak ada tuh sekali pun memberi perhatian. Boro-boro menanyakan Eren sudah makan atau belum, begitu bertatap muka, Jean langsung sesumbar mengajak perang.

Ejekannya pedas, kadang juga sampai main tangan.

Jadi bagian mana yang menunjukan rasa sayang?

Lihat saja, ambil contoh Connie dan Sasha. Panggilan pakai nama kesayangan, makan di kantin selalu berduaan, pulang bergandengan tangan. Mesra, membuat iri yang melihat.

Itu.

Itu yang disebut saling sayang. Kalau Eren dan Jean, keseringan tonjok-tonjokan, maki-makian, serang-serangan—mesra bukan, musuhan iya.

Mana rasa sayangmu Jean?!

Sepuluh? Yakin bukan satu? Atau tiga lah menurut Eren.

Satu-satunya hal manis yang menunjukan rasa sayang Jean pada Eren hanyalah fakta bahwa meski brengsek, Jean selalu rela menunggu Eren selesai ekskul basket demi pulang berdua.

Tanpa pegangan tangan, hanya jalan bersisian.

Itu. Cuma itu.

...Ada satu lagi sih.

Jean akan mentraktirnya makan kalau Eren sedang tidak ada uang. Atau mencatatkan materi pembelajaran untuk Eren sewaku ia tidak masuk sekolah. Menemaninya ke toko buku. Rela kehujanan demi Eren. Mau menginap saat Eren sendirian di rumah. Memasakkan makanan kesukaannya saat Eren sedang enggan makan.

Juga.

Ejekan Jean kadang membuat Eren melupakan masalahnya.

Pukulan Jean jujur saja sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit.

...Bukan. Ini bukan lagi tiga.

Tapi benar sepuluh.

Eren merona.

Dari satu sampai sepuluh, tingkat sayang Eren pada Jean juga sudah mencapai angka sepuluh.

Dan status Jean naik menjadi pacar.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan * _bows_ *

Anggap saja ini adegan waktu Connie tidak sengaja melihat Jean nembak Eren.

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
